Idiots
by jaseywantsthiseasy
Summary: It wasn't fair that Hiccup got more marriage proposals than she did. Actually it shouldn't have even been possible.


**Title**: Idiots

**Summary**: It wasn't fair that Hiccup got more marriage proposals than she did.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Hiccup\Astrid  
><strong>Author<strong>: jaseywantsthiseasy  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: A little OoC, maybe?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: How to Train Your Dragon isn't mine...yet.  
><strong>AN**: my first Hicctrid, yeah. Please remember that english is not my first language.

**Idiots.**

_This isn't fair._

It wasn't fair that Hiccup got more marriage proposals than she did. Actually it shouldn't have even been possible.

But apparently every elegible girl in Berk didn't know that.

Astrid could only glare at them and hope that they would go away. They wouldn't, though.

«What is wrong with you today?» would ask her Hiccup and she would punch his arm, like she always did years before; but she wasn't fifteen anymore. She was a woman of twenty years old, thank you very much, and she would very much try to be a proper, mature person.

Both her parents weren't worried about the fact that she didn't have any suitors; if asked, they'd laugh the question off like she was still a child.

The situation was very awkward since Astrid kept telling them that she didn't want to be a shield-maiden anymore, that she wanted to have a family: they knew, of course, who she had chosen to build a family with and they were openly laughing at her for being such a lovesick puppy.

Even worse was Hiccup's reaction to his "fans".

The first time a girl went confessing her love to him, Hiccup and Astrid were in the forge, chatting and working on their dragon saddles; the girl, not even intimitated by Astrid's presence, approached Hiccup immediately and told him all the "love" she felt for him. He was speechless while Astrid was a little amused. But then it got worse and worse and worse.

Hiccup still was very delicate turning down all the girls, but he held some sort of a smug smile when Astrid talked to him about this. A smile that she would have very much wiped off his freakled face.

So she was going to confront him about what he was going to do about it; after all, Astrid was not someone who run away from her problems, in fact she faced and murdered them. She was freaking Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

She waited for Hiccup on their favorite spot on Dragon Island where two years ago he kissed her for the first time; it's not that they haven't had kissed before but that was the first time Hiccup made the first damn move. He was cute in that adorable dork-ish way.

But now he was some sort of handsome, not in a Viking way, but more Hiccup style. He had broad shoulders, a slim figure (but a very remarkable arse–not that Astrid had been staring) and, Thor Almighty, that jaw. Astrid could absolutely understand why girls were so into him. But Hiccup was hers and now she was determined to make it more official.

She saw Toothless' shadow on the ground and smiled inwardly; she could recognize that screech, alongside Stormfly's, everywhere.

«Hey there, Milady!» Hiccup greeted her, jumping off his dragon's saddle; Toothless cooed happily to Stormfly. Astrid smiled and petted the dragon on the snot, almost ignoring her boyfriend's greeting. Almost.

«Hey, babe. How was your day?» she replied to his greet, kissing him chastely on the lips. Hiccup smiled.

«You know, the usual: the twins getting in troubles, Toothless helping me training other dragons...nothing really new.» he answered, sitting down and motioning for her to follow his example. She accomplished.

«And you?»

«Just listened to my mother laughing and making fun of me since someone here has got more marriage proposals than me.» she grimaced and glared at Hiccup. He smiled shyly.

Toothless cooed like he was making of fun of her too. She glared at the dragon.

«Oh, Astrid. You are aware they're too scared of your axe to get near you. Or of Toothless here.»

The woman laughed. «As if you would send Toothless against them.»

«Hey! I surely would!» he retorted, pouting a little. Astrid laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The spring breeze was lovely and she was sure he was going to doze off in a minute or something. So she spoke.

«You know, let's just get married.»

Hiccup choked on his own breath. «W-what?!» he spluttered.

Astrid grinned. «I, Astrid Hofferson, am asking you to marry me.» she replied. Her boyfriend looked like a fish out of the water.

«I don' t even know what to say.»

«Say yes! We're already practically married,you know.» Hiccup stood up abruptly.

«Not true! Firstly we don't live in the same house and we don't share the same bed-»

«Oh please,like we need a bed. We even already 'consumated' the marriage, don't deny it! Like that time on the beach and both of us were nake-»

«AS I WAS SAYING.» Hiccup interrupted her, his cheeks flaming up. «We are not married. Yet. And I'm deeply offended you have no faith in me asking your hand. »

«I have faith in you, I just can't wait anymore. Godsdamn it, you keep receiving proposals and I didn't get even one! Not even from freaking Snotlout!» she snapped.

«So you're asking me to marry you because..?»

«Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you AND I want to make everyone know that you're mine.» Astrid replied stubbornly.

Hiccup chuckled slightly at Astrid's puffed cheeks, something that reminded him of when they were younger and she still refused to confess that she fancied him too.

The boy sighed. It was time.

« Leave some dignity and let me propose, please.» he said before she could say anything.

Astrid replied with a giggle.

«So, Astrid Hofferson, since you actually proposed to me and ruined the speech I have been writing for three weeks (thank you very much for that), I'll just say that I would be honored to be your husband or whatever you want me to be for you. Unfortunately it's me who will have to explain things to your father,but if you want to do this too, be my guest.» he ended sheepishly. Astrid laughed loudly. «My dad adores you and you know it.»

«So he doesn't know you deflowered me-»

«You make it sound like I crept on you or something! Shouldn't be the other way?!»

«Like you don't know that you're the alpha here.» Hiccup replied grinning.

His fiancée seemed to think about this. «Very well, I'll go to your father to discuss the downry. You can go braiding your hair and singing about your strong husband.»

«Ha-ha, very funny, Astrid.»

«I have my moments, indeed.»

There was a comfortable silence after that, like they were processing that they were going to get married. Hiccup turned his head and found himself wondering how could someone like Astrid want to marry him; she was so beautiful and clever he could not believe she would have chosen him. The woman seemed to capture those thoughts and frowned at him.

«If you are thinking that you're not enough, I'm going to kill you and I'll be already a widow.» Hiccup sighed. «I just don't understand. I want to marry you so bad but I can't stop thinking that I'm not worth of it.»

Astrid punched him in the arm. «How dare you insult my intelligence? I know who you are. And I want you. I want all of this.» she pointed at him.

«But you just pointed to all of mee..» he whined, but smiled slightly.

Astrid punched his arm again, but more lightly this time.

«You're an idiot.»

«Hey, this the man who you agreed to marry to!»

«Maybe I'm an idiot too.» she smiled at him.

«Only 'maybe'?»

And she kissed him deeply, cutting off every other words he was going to speak.

Hiccup didn't even try to protest; after all, no matter how much they bantered or how much Astrid punched him, they were hopelessly in love with the other and when it came to love, even if Hiccup was a genius and Astrid too clever to be a Viking, both of them were idiots.


End file.
